A base station (BS) or a mobile terminal performs communication using a frequency division duplex (FDD) scheme, in which a transmission/reception resource of a signal is divided into frequencies, and a half duplex radio (HDR) scheme which employs a time division duplex (TDD) scheme, in which the transmission/reception resource is divided into time slots.
However, in the HDR communication scheme, transmission and reception cannot be performed simultaneously within the same frequency/time resource. Accordingly, introduction of the FDR communication scheme has been proposed for more efficient resource use. FDR communication refers to a scheme in which a BS or a terminal performs transmission and reception operations simultaneously using a resource of the same time-frequency region.
In FDR communication environments, since a BS and a terminal simultaneously perform transmission and reception using the same time-frequency resources, a signal transmitted from the BS or terminal is received through a reception antenna of the same BS or terminal, that is, self-interference is generated. Self-interference must be cancelled in order to guarantee FDR communication performance since a signal transmitted through a transmission antenna of a BS or a terminal is directly received through a reception antenna thereof and thus signal intensity is very high. Various schemes have been proposed in order to efficiently cancel such self-interference.